


Spot Inspection

by whilowhisp



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shin didn't ask to watch, Shin/Drifter is mostly just implied, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: Shaxx goes down to the Annex to make sure The Drifter isn't up to anything. Things escalate and Shaxx is given an offer he should refuse. He doesn't.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shaxx (Destiny), The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Spot Inspection

The annex was cramped compared to the courtyard of the Tower, dimly lit and ill-suited for the foot traffic its new resident had brought upon it. The space was meant for maintenance frames and workers, not Guardians of all shapes and sizes at all hours. Shaxx felt almost comical walking down the winding stairs and hallways, his bulk causing his pauldrons to scrape the walls and it was only through careful maneuvering that his horn didn’t hang on anything. Perhaps he would have felt less unwieldy had he not been fully armored, but when the rogue lightbearer was at all involved, he didn’t dare be so vulnerable. Not even for a social call. 

At the very least, there were no other Guardians to push past on his way to the annex. Nobody to stop and gawk, or wonder why the Crucible handler of all people had business with the residents in the oft-forgotten Annex. He knew he needn’t explain himself to anyone, but he didn’t exactly find himself keen on the rumors that might surface, no matter his reputation.

When he finally found his way to the right area, he paused before the gated entrance, simply observing for a moment. The Drifter was leaning against the railing of the raised platform, his back to the entrance as he mumbled to himself. The low rumble of his voice was almost lost among the noise of humming generators and clanking machinery, his words impossible to parse out. The bank he stared at lit the room in an ethereal glow, the combined energies inside casting the room in cold blue and grey lights except for the yellowing spotlights over its sole occupant, the only warmth in the space. 

Pieces of Cabal armor and torn apart Vex were scattered on the raised platform, cobbled together under the low tables and on the shelves. Shaxx would have been tempted to call them trophies had the space belonged to anyone else, but somehow he doubted the Drifter kept things for memories’ sake. More likely, the only things he kept from his past were grudges. Such a pity.

It took him a moment to notice the Drifter had noticed him, the man having turned to face him. “Well, well, well, what can I do ya for, Warlord?” His tone was playful, mocking in the way he used Shaxx’s old title and he couldn’t help the snort. Their last conversation had been almost amicable, reminiscing about the Dark Age in the way two people who felt very differently about it could. He’d almost enjoyed it.

Drifter moved away from the railing, body language vastly different from moments before. He’d been hunched and anxious, frustrated as he watched the Bank, but now he was all open arms, easy motions, and flashy swagger. The two behaviors could have belonged to two different people, but Shaxx wasn’t fooled. Behind it all, every inch of him was always coiled, ready for the situation to turn sour or violent and every movement was practiced deception. It was fitting that the man delighted in magic tricks; making his coin disappear and reappear, changing faces seemingly at will. He was flashy and distracting so nobody would see the work behind the scenes.

In a painful, aching sort of way, it reminded him of Cayde.

Drifter stopped a few feet from him, rolling the jade green coin over his fingers as he watched Shaxx with cunning eyes. The few seconds of silence were too much for him though, as he quickly started talking again. “What, Arcite got your tongue?” He always mispronounced Arcite’s name, and Shaxx knew he did it on purpose. Still, he couldn’t help correcting him. 

“It’s pronounced Arcite. Show some respect.” The chuckle he received was self-satisfied, but he could allow it.

“Whatever you say, Lord Shaxx.” He snorted. “Doesn’t answer my question though. If you’re just standing there, you might as well try Gambit. Better use of your time.” He closed the coin in his fist and flexed his fingers open one by one again to show it had disappeared. He wondered if the Drifter even noticed what his hands were doing half the time. He let Drifter stew in silence for a few more moments, feigning interest in his surroundings just to watch the anxious coil of his muscles.

He looked ready to start talking again when Shaxx beat him to the punch. “Consider this a spot inspection. You may have been allowed this more… permanent lease, but that doesn’t mean you can do as you please down here.” He stepped off the raised platform, unable to help the smirk his helmet hid at the Drifter’s briefly flabbergasted expression. It felt good to get under the cheat’s skin.

He walked towards the back of the small warehouse, the Drifter’s hurried footsteps starting up a second after his to follow after him. “Whoa, hey, wasn’t I told I didn’t need to answer to you anymore?” It was almost a snarl, barely contained behind his disbelief at Shaxx’s audacity, but Shaxx paid it no mind. He eyed the bank first, arms clasped behind his back in the way a commander judged his recruits, just to make him nervous. 

The bank really was a marvel, were he honest. Cobbled together from pieces stolen from just about every race in the system. He really couldn’t begin to understand the finer intricacies of its mechanics. The Drifter was intelligent, mad as a headless hobgoblin, but he knew his way around machinery. If only he used it for something other than his own gain. What wonders could the man’s mind creat were it not so twisted?

Again, the Drifter stopped short of him, his carefully spun facade unraveling as he watched Shaxx ignore him. “Hey, I’m talking to you, meathead!” He snapped, hands balling into fists at his sides, driven to petty name-calling out of frustration. A few weeks prior he would have had more patience, been a bit more snappy with his comebacks. Perhaps Aunor’s reports about his increased stress levels had some merit. 

“I’m well aware. I’m just not listening.” A muscle twitched in the Drifter’s cheek, just below one eye, in carefully contained frustration at the brush off. How long has it been since somebody didn’t rise to his bait, Shaxx wondered. He walked past the bank finally, eyeing the shelving on his left, Vanguard supplies and unmarked containers sparsely scattered among the shelves, then turned to walk past the bank to the alcove on the right. The sullen scrape of the Drifter’s boots trailed behind him.

He dragged a finger across the banner emblazoned with the intertwining snake sigil of the man’s Gambit, the material gliding across the padded tip of his gauntlet and wondered vaguely if he had seen the symbol before. It certainly felt familiar. He caught the edge of the banner between forefinger and thumb to pull it taut, inspecting it.

He nearly didn’t hear the shift of boot against the concrete as the man behind him changed his stance, nearly didn’t have enough time to do anything about it when he slammed his shoulder into Shaxx’s back to shove him into the wall he stood before. As it stood, he had enough training and experience he was able to half turn upon impact, hand snapping out to snatch the collar of the man’s duster in a vice grip and twist to reverse their positions. It surprised him when it actually worked.

The Drifter grunted as his back hit the concrete wall, head rocking back to smack against it before he was surging forward against Shaxx’s hold, one hand gripping a wrist his fingers couldn’t quite encircle with the armor. “You’re slow. I thought you were better than this.” Shaxx announced, holding firm to keep the man pressed to the wall.

The grin he received was all teeth and venom. “Yeah? Quicker than you think.” He laughed and his other arm shifted, hard metal pressed to the crease of thigh and groin to nudge against somewhere soft, just shy of the protective cup of his armor lining. Shaxx didn’t move his head to glance down at the hand cannon in the Drifter’s grip, but he could damn well see his finger on the trigger, the slight twitch in its muscles.

He had to admit, he was impressed. Shaxx shifted his hold on the man, his hips easing slightly away from the dangerous pressure. “Fair, but not quick enough. You’re still pinned.” He pointed out. The man’s manic, biting smile didn’t falter though and Shaxx would be lying if he said it wasn’t unnerving. People who smiled like that, people like the Drifter, they couldn’t be counted on to do the smart thing. They were dangerous in that regard.

The iron sights and barrel of the weapon pressed a bit more firmly into him as Drifter twisted the gun. “Or this is exactly where I wanna be.” He mused, dragging the gun upwards. Even through the thick material that guarded the joints and creases of his armor, the pressure was good, better than he expected with the danger of the situation. The rush of blood heading south seemed more than interested in this shift of objective, even if he was still leery. 

The Drifter angled the weapon and dragged it upwards, around the edge of the protective cup, and Shaxx let out a slow, quiet breath. His cock and balls may have been completely protected, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel the pressure. The Drifter's smile subtly shifted, turning amused and easy as he leaned back against the wall and sagged just a little in his grip. Whatever he wanted from the situation, he’d gotten it, seen it in whatever subtle reactions he read in Shaxx’s posture or reactions. Or at the very least enough of it to start layering back on his persona. How fascinating the man’s vicious need for control was, however tenuous his hold of it may be.

“So how about it, Lord Shaxx?” He purred his title, pressing the length of the gun’s barrel up against the length of the cup with insistent pressure. The way his voice dipped and rumbled with the feigned respect was enough to give him ideas. Shaxx considered his options.

Firstly, this was a very dangerous man. He’d read the psych evaluations Aunor had forwarded to the Vanguard, been asked his opinion in fact. His opinion was, as it always has been, that the Drifter was crazy, dangerous and that the idea that they were just now noticing was laughable. However, he wasn’t unattractive; strong lines in the cut of his jaw, softened by the dim light, the nearly incandescent gleam of light blue eyes that descended into too dark near his pupils. Shaxx could even admire a little crazy in an opponent; the willingness to do what needed to be done to survive. 

The pressure wasn’t unpleasant either. The inherent danger of the situation had his blood quicken in his veins, his heart pounding a little faster and he couldn’t see much of a downside in perhaps taking advantage of the man’s offer. Perhaps allowing him to let off some steam would do the Drifter good.

He eased his hold on the man’s duster, gentling just enough to telegraph his interest and that sly smile returned in force. “Smart man.” The Drifter’s mouth curled around his words like smoke as he dropped the hand wrapped around Shaxx’s wrist to tug at the Crucible handler’s belts. He didn’t move the gun, holding it like a threat just in case Shaxx intended to dupe him, so he only had one hand to fight with the buckles and Shaxx had no intention of helping him. His free hand, previously ready for an escalation of violence with a fist that still crackled with the remnants of arc, came up to the Drifter’s jaw.

He dug his fingers into the soft spot just under the man’s ear, thumb pressing to his lower lip, and the Drifter finally broke his attempt at eye contact to glance at the digit. His gaze wasn’t gone long, looking up through thick, dark lashes as he took the gloved thumb between his lips, still smiling. Briefly, Shaxx damned his gloves. Through them, he couldn’t feel the warmth of the other man’s mouth as he pushed his thumb back over his tongue, the touch of teeth as the Drifter closed mouth around it, a touch of suction as he bobbed his head just a bit in an obvious pantomime. 

The Drifter finally got his pants undone with a soft, victorious noise, looking down again without moving away from the thumb in his mouth to push the material out of the way and get a rough, gloved hand around the not inconsiderable length of him. It was dry, almost uncomfortably so, but at least he wasn’t moving the hand, simply holding. “Looks like you have something in mind.” Shaxx mused, pulling his thumb away to wipe spit across the swell of the man’s lower lip. 

“A couple, actually.” His voice was already a touch deeper, a little more gravel to his words as he sagged slightly against the concrete. Shaxx let him go, watching him slide to his knees with confidence. He placed the gun on the ground softly, in a good position to snatch up should the need arise but at least he felt safe enough not to touch the trigger in his current position. He fit the fingertips of his now free hand into the armor of his left thigh and used the other to ease his cup and what little of his armor he could out of the way so he could guide Shaxx into his mouth.

The issues of dry and rough were quickly taken care of and Shaxx made an almost wounded noise in his throat, hopefully muffled by his helm. The Drifter pressed close, deep breaths through his nose the only sound from him as he pulled off halfway then pushed down to take a little more. He was surprised the man wasn’t choking on his next push down when he felt the press of his throat against the tip of him and he shuddered. 

How the Drifter could still look so smug with his mouth so full was beyond him. He slid his fingers through the man’s black hair and pulled tight just to try and get rid of the look, but all he got was a ragged moan. He hummed. “I’d heard rumors of all the things you put in your mouth, I suppose I should have guessed this would be one of them.” He mused, cupping the back of the man’s head to thrust shallowly. He wondered how rough the Drifter would let him be, how much the man could take.

The Drifter probably tried to laugh around him, but he only felt the vibrations of his throat. The feeling sent warm tingles to the base of his spine that had him placing his free hand to the wall over the Drifter’s head to keep himself steady and he thrust a little deeper in petty vengeance. The Drifter moaned, red flush crawling up the column of his neck, so Shaxx did it again. He could see one of the Drifter’s hands fighting with the belts at his own waist, tugging them open much more efficiently than he had Shaxx’s and pushing down at the front of his pants to no doubt ease some of the pressure.

“Look at you... You’re enjoying this.” Shaxx nearly laughed, pressing against the back of the Drifter’s skull on one thrust and shuddering when he felt the man finally gag around him. He pulled off with a desperate gasp, coughing and pressing just that much harder against the front of his pants. His lips were rosy and spit slick, his face pink as he shuddered at his own touch.

Shaxx gentled his fingers only enough to card through the man’s hair once before pulling him forward again. He got a bark of laughter as the head of his cock brushed against his beard roughly and the Drifter curled his fingers around it to keep him steady. “Look who’s talking.” He rasped against the tip, breath warm and lips soft against him. Shaxx shivered at the touch and pulled him in a little harder. Drifter just redirected him to press kisses along the shaft, wet and teasing. “Eager to get your dick wet with the enemy.” His lips teased as they pressed to the base, his tongue poking out to toy with the skin of his balls just shy of his cock.

Shaxx hummed, pressing his hips up against the Drifter’s mouth as the man breathed against his skin, dipping to mouth wetly at his sack. He shuddered and kept his fingers curled around his skull, holding him tight against his hips. “Are you the enemy, Drifter?” The question caught the other man off guard, enough that he laughed before he could catch the sound.

“You folks certainly think so.” He cut off any further conversation by pulling back with what little allowance Shaxx gave him and putting his mouth back on him. He wasted no time picking up the easy back and forth motions that had Shaxx’s muscles shaking. He groaned aloud, the sound echoing in the space. Anybody could walk in through the open metal gate. They were tucked around the corner in an alcove, sure, but they would be heard. His voice was unmistakable, as is the reason for any sounds they might hear. He glanced over his shoulder out of instinct, eyeing the empty raised platform.

During his brief moment of distraction, the Drifter reached behind him and groped at his ass, giving it a firm squeeze and using his new hold to push him further into his mouth. Shaxx couldn’t help the startled noise as he was again pressed against the back of the Drifter’s throat. He scoffed at the man’s smug look. “Ambitious, aren’t you...” He smoothed his fingers over his skull again. “Well then, let’s see how much you can take.” His grip on his skull tightened.

The Drifter moaned before he even pressed forward, both hands dropping from Shaxx to pull off one of his gloves to free a hand to pull his cock, wet and dripping at the tip, from his pants. Shaxx took no small amount of pride in the stuttering of the man’s movements as he started to thrust in earnest. His pace was brutal, sure to press against the softness of his throat with every pass. He was rewarded by the way he let his jaw drop, his eyelids flutter as he rocked into his palm. He couldn’t help the satisfaction he got from the Drifter’s heavy breathing and the string of mindless noises that vibrated through his mouth.

“Could you come from this?” He asked, relishing in the shiver that ran through the other man’s frame. “Getting your throat fucked, is this enough for you to get off?” He pulled the Drifter close, kept him there with his nose pressed to the rough patch of hair at the base of his cock and he shuddered at the noises he made, his throat fluttering around the sensitive tip. “Look at you… pretty as you please, like you were made for this.” He crooned almost reverently, gentling his fingertips against the man’s skull but keeping him pressed there. He was close, how could he not be with a talented mouth on him, the flutter of his throat around the tip of his cock and the willing submission of the rebel at his feet. 

He eased off the moment the Drifter tapped at his armored thigh, allowing him to yank back and gasp for breath again, shuddering with the sudden relief of it. He wrapped bare fingers around Shaxx, squeezed just enough to pull the leftover spit with the motion as he moved from base to tip, before using the gathered moisture to ease the motions on his own cock. His mouth didn’t stray for long though, returning to press breathless, open-mouthed kisses to the flared tip.

“Your crucible vets know you sing so pretty? Guess we all know where that saying came from...” The Drifter sneered, looking up at him briefly like he expected a response before he pressed his tongue flat against the underside of him and took him down whole.

The suddenness of it took Shaxx by surprise, caused him to moan long and low as the fingers against the back of the man’s skull tightened. Briefly, he worried about hurting him, especially as the heat coiling up low in his gut started to brighten and Light sang under his skin with the spark of lightning. He wasn’t going to last and he knew he needed to tell him, even if he didn’t quite like the man, it was only proper. But the way the Drifter pressed down on that fluttering, soft part of his throat and moaned around his own orgasm, body shuddering and jerking as he came across the floor, had the words pulled from his throat with a guttural noise. 

The Drifter gagged at the first few spurts against the back of his throat, face screwing up as he pulled back, but the third voice in the warehouse saying, “Fucking hell...” had him pulling off quick enough to catch cum across his cheekbone and the side of his nose as his attention snapped to their third. Shaxx resisted the urge to jump, though it was difficult, instead focusing on allowing the last aftershocks of his orgasm to shudder through him. He knew the voice, knew the light that flickered around his form, no matter how surprised he was. Of course, he hadn’t noticed him enter, Hunters were sly like that.

Shin Malphur leaned his back against the railing of the raised platform, head resting against the top rung. His face was flushed and his expression slightly awed, breathing quick and his clothes tellingly askew and Shaxx couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly. Shin barely shifted with the business end of the Drifter’s handcannon, drawn quick as lightning, leveled at him. He only smiled, just a little.

“Enjoy the show, Renegade?” Shaxx asked, eyeing the bow-legged stance holding Shin up against the railing only after watching the Drifter’s aim lower, even if his trigger finger still tapped the barrel, fidgety. “Need a hand?”

“I’m good…” His face was almost shadowed by the hood pulled over his head, but the way the small smile spread just a bit was still visible in the half-light of the bank. He raised a bare, clean hand at them, wiggling his exposed fingers in explanation. The sound that escaped the Drifter as he stood was less of a laugh and more of a surprised sound of astonishment disguised as a laugh.

Shaxx cast his gaze back to the other man just in time to see him swipe his thumb through the cum across his cheek and nose to collect it and pop the digit into his mouth to lick it clean. He’d already fixed his clothing. His dick gave an interested twitch as he followed his lead. No need to have it all hanging out, after all.

“Don’t have to pretend you don’t know who he is.” The Drifter ambled away from the both of them, voice hoarse and thick, used in the best way, and Shaxx tilted his head at Shin in a silent question. The helpless shrug he got in response didn’t answer anything at all, but that was how it was with Shin. He didn’t press the issue.

The Drifter moved around his space with the same practiced deception he had before and Shaxx couldn’t help but notice the way Shin followed his every move, a hawk watching its prey. If Shaxx had made the Drifter nervous and antsy, what he was seeing now could have been defined as jumpy. He kept an eye on them both, never quite turning his back.

“You come here for something other than to just watch?” Drifter asked after a few seconds of silence stretched for far too long. “Or… whatever it is you wanted to do?” He directed the last part at Shaxx and even beyond the paranoia, there was some sort of raw interest, some kind of barely sated hunger...

Shin caught Drifter’s arm before he could move too far away, pulling him back with an awful quickness that had Drifter’s hand snapping to the grip of his weapon. He wouldn’t be quick enough, nobody in the whole system was. But Shin caught that arm too, all the same.

“Maybe next time we’re all here I can do a little more than watch…” He spoke loud enough and with the glance he sent Shaxx’s way, his intent was for them both to hear what could have been a whisper of a proposition. His gaze lingered on Shaxx for a moment before he refocused on the Drifter. The two exchanged some sort of look, Drifter’s expression twisting as Shin leaned in to whisper in his ear before Shin let him go again.

Drifter stumbled away from him like he still feared a golden gun, but his expression was one of flabbergasted astonishment. There was still the hunger under it, sure, but Drifter couldn’t believe whatever he’d heard. Shaxx’s laugh boomed through the room as he turned to leave the room. “Till next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to chat about Shin/Drifter or Drifter/Shaxx, or even just Destiny in general, feel free to shoot me a message or tweet on twitter @whilowhisp. If you find any glaring issues or mishaps in this fic, please don't be afraid to tell me so. I'm always learning how to be a better writer, and I appreciate any help!


End file.
